Facebook Lesson 101
by UkeyBear85
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in the bunker one cold winters night and Dean gets an idea to introduce the fallen angel to facebook. Can be a one shot or a continuation, subtle hints of Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or else they would be together on the show. I made a Castiel role play account on Facebook the other night and this is just a little thing I put together for his about me, so I decided to add a bit more and make into a short fan fiction.. I can leave it as a one shot or I can add to it if anyone thinks it would be good as a continuation. **

* * *

It was a cold winter's night and Dean and Castiel were settled in at the bunker drinking some whiskey and eating some popcorn. Dean had decided Castiel needed a facebook page and so was helping Castiel to set up a facebook page one night.. He helped him set it up and put his basic details in and then left it up to the angel to have a play with it as he headed to the kitchen to grab them both a whiskey.

"I don't understand what I need to write here.. " He said as he saw the about me section. "You have said everyone thinks facebook is fun, but I am not so certain.." Castiel said confused, tilting his head around a little to look at his surroundings and then gets a little shiver a little as he felt Dean's warm breath in his ear as Dean whispers softly to him, placing the glass on the table for Castiel.

Castiel nods a little, still feeling a little unsure and looks forward, repeating what Dean said to write "My Name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the lord". Turning to Dean, he said in a low voice, "Dean why do these people need to know about me?". Dean chuckled a little and smiled, leaning forward to whisper again.

"What?". Castiel said softly listening to the hunter's reply, "Well how exactly do these people know about real angels and the supernatural?". He sighed, shaking his head a little as he continued to try to navigate his way around facebook. Dean just thought that Castiel was adorable, not that he would admit that to anyone though. He saw Castiel write a few more things in his about me and he took a sip of his whiskey, checking his phone for any text messages.

"Dean? It is asking me What is on my mind, What do I write?". He said feeling confused as he creased his brow, "Just write what you are doing or what you are thinking about Cass". Dean said chuckling again, loving how naive the angel was as he ruffled his hair a little.

Castiel nodded as he bit his lip in concentration and wrote, "I am thinking about Dean Winchester". He smiled as it said status updated. "Dean", He called.. "It worked". Dean walked over and looked at the computer and tried his hardest not to blush. Castiel looked at him and his eyes widened a little, "I..I'm sorry Dean, was what I wrote wrong?". Dean bit his lip, his eyes looking elsewhere, but then he turned to look at Castiel and smiled, "No.. that is just fine Cass".

Dean was a little flustered and embarassed at what Castiel wrote, but never would he tell Castiel to remove it. "What else can I do Dean?", He asked as he moved his mouse around, "Well see that friend request there", He pointed to the little red notification button, "Click and accept me as a friend". Castiel did as he was told and smiled as it said on the screen, 'You are now friends with Dean John Winchester'. He looked at Dean stunned, "You have the same middle name as your father's name".

Dean smiled and took another sip of his whiskey and nodded, "Yeah, I am named after my grandmother and my father, Both hunters", He said as he sat down next to Castiel to help him, "How bout we add some photos now". He said smiling softly. "But Dean.. I don't have any photos". Dean just smiled as he clicked on add album and clicked on a folder entilted Cass, Castiel's eyes widening as he realized Dean had been taking photos of him, his cheeks turning a little pink as he blushed. Dean added the whole album and once it downloaded, he smiled and said, "There ya go Cass".

"Th..Tha.. Thank you Dean", He said, feeling a little in awe of Dean right now. He felt so special that Dean would take photos of him and store them onto his laptop computer. "Now.. How bout I show you how to add some more friends", He said as he clicked on his own profile and went to his friends list, showing Castiel how to add some more friends to his own profile. Castiel smiled as he saw Samuel Robert Winchester, "Is that Sam?", He asked pointed to the profile, Dean nodded a little, "Yes.. That is Sammy.. His full name is after my grandfather and Bobby".

Castiel nodded as he clicked on add friend, he loved knowing personal and intimate details about the Winchester family, it made him feel more apart of their world and more like a close friend or family member rather then an alliey and when Dean liked his activity saying they were friends from his cell phone, his heart nearly melted and he decided that maybe facebook wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed.. It is just my little thoughts of how Castiel would see the big wide world of facbook. I will leave it as complete for now, but I can always continue it on if you like want it to be, If you do.. you can always leave suggestions.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Facebook lessons 101**  
**Chapter 2: **

**Facebook friendship & Relationships Requests :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or else they would be together on the show**  
**Primary Pairings: Castiel and Dean**  
**Secondary Pairings: Sam and Sarah Blake**

**Thank you to Landofthelivingskys and Jesse for reviewing.. I think with your reviews and the follows I have received, I have decided to keep going.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Dean had helped Castiel to open up his facebook account and the angel was quite addicted to it. He now had his facebook set up on the iphone application on his new iphone Dean had brought him and he loved it. He was able to add some new friends including Sam who had accepted his request and his girlfriend Sarah Blake. Castiel wasn't in the Winchesters lives when they first met Sarah, but he had heard a lot about her. He had also added his brothers Samadriel and Gabriel who were surprisingly still alive. He was sitting at Dean's laptop figuring his way around the site. He still was a novice and was finding it hard to find things. While he was looking around, a notification came up in his friends request.. He clicked on it and it came up with Crowley King of Hell was asking to be his friend.  
Castiel was more then a little shocked at this, He tilted his head at the screen and looked at it a little dumbly.

Dean who had been sitting on the couch next to him eating a bag of potato chips noticed the look and turned to him, "What's up Cass?", He asked softly unsure what made him look at the screen like this. Castiel showed Dean the screen, "Crowley has facebook and wants to be my friend, Should I accept him Dean?". Dean moved a little closer to him to look at the screen, "Go to where it says mutual friends". He said softly pointing to the screen. Castiel hit on it and it said that Sam, himself, Gabriel and Samadriel were friends with him. Dean wondered how that happened that he was friends with the King of Hell but tried not to ponder it too much. "If you like Cass, We are all friends with him.. but if he makes you feel uncomfortable, You can unfriend him". He said as Castiel decided to take the plunge and accept him.

Dean and Castiel's friendship had taken a turn and had slowly been working it's way up to a relationship. Dean for one was not quite ready to move to fast in fear of ruining what they had so he decided to just enjoy the fact they were becoming closer and were getting more comfortable, so when Castiel saw Crowley write on his wall, he was a little baffled.. "Dean.. Crowley put something on my wall". He said looking a little embarrassed and going a little red in the face. Dean chuckled and smiled softly and then as he read the message, he tried to stop the blush on his face as he read the message.

'So.. I noticed you have not yet been claimed by your hunter lover.'

"Dean", Castiel said as he looked into those forest green eyes of the hunters, his head tilting and looking a little confused, "What does that mean exactly?". He was still new to all these new human emotions and feelings, but his heart did seem to race a little faster when he read that. Even though he didn't fully understand it's meaning, he quite liked the idea of being claimed by the hunter. Dean looked at it again and looked back at those beautiful deep blue eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his cheek softly, "It means that we aren't officially a couple yet Cass".

Castiel pursed his lips together and continued gazing into those soulful eyes, "Well.. Why aren't we officially a couple yet Dean?". Castiel knew that Dean cared for him, loved him even, but he hadn't made any moves on him yet and he knew this was not the hunter's style.. He usually couldn't wait to get in the pants of the women he met on his travels so why was he not the same with him? Did he not care as much? It hurt him to think that, but he couldn't help it and couldn't help what came out of his mouth next, "Why are you not intimate with me, Are you embarrassed of me?".

Dean's heart felt like a knife had gone through it at that, He noticed Castiel was looking sad and confused, almost in tears and so he moved closer and brought his hand to his cheek, bringing his face up to look at him, "Cass..", He started unsure what to say.. Dean did find it hard to talk about his feelings, but he knew this time.. He had to tell Castiel how he felt or he would risk losing him. "Ever since we met.. I just have felt something different about you.. You are so special and I just haven't wanted to ruin what we have..". He stopped, raking a hand through his hair before continuing. "I have never felt this way before Cass and it has just taken me some time to adjust to thees feelings, but no.. I'm embarrassed of you.. I could never be my angel". He leaned his head in towards Castiel who was looking at him with wide eyes before all of a sudden finding Dean's lips on his, brushing gently over them before he kissed him softly and then pulled away, looking into his eyes.

Castiel whimpered at the loss of his warm soft lips on his, but he forced himself to open his eyes, his heart pounding fast as Dean whispered those words he had longed to say and Castiel had longed to hear for such a long time, "I love you Cass". Castiel smiled widely as he reached over and caressed Dean's face, "I love you Dean, I always have". They both leaned forward and kissed again, soft, chaste and sweet before they pulled away smiling. Dean reached for his phone and was pressing buttons, Castiel not able to see what he was doing. All of a sudden, he heard his laptop beep as he got a notification. Dean was smiling innocently as he kept his eyes on his phone while Castiel read the notification. Castiel's heart and face lit up with joy, his eyes going wide as he saw what it was.

He sneaked a peek over at Dean who was smiling at him, "Are you sure Dean?", He asked softly, wanting the hunter to feel comfortable. The hunter nodded and smiled wider, "I'm sure my angel". Castiel pressed accept and all of a sudden it came up in his news feed that Dean John Winchester and Castiel James Novak are in a relationship. "Oh Dean, thank you", He said softly as he moved the laptop aside and launched himself into Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his lips, cheeks, jaw and neck. Dean chuckled and smiled happily, "My pleasure Cass". Even though he had been reluctant, Dean was so sure now that this was what he wanted. He reached for his phone, only to answer Crowley's post and then tossed it on the couch, losing himself in the feeling of Castiel's lips on his. Castiel heard the his laptop beep again, but for the life of him, couldn't care enough to check it.. He decided he would rather stay in the arms of his hunter, making out on the couch.

Crowley King of Hell  
'So.. I noticed you have not yet been claimed by your hunter lover.'

Dean John Winchester:  
'Look again douche bag.. Cass is all mine'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.. Crowley may feature a little more later on, but I thought it was too good an opportunity for him not to comment on the lack of Dean and Castiel's relationship status on facebook which would lead to Dean deciding to take the plunge and doing it. Updates might be a bit slow as it gets closer to Christmas.. Thanks once again to everyone who either reviewed, followed or Favorited it. **


End file.
